


A Deeper Look Into Lore Olympus - Analysis And Discussion

by HxxneyBee



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Multi, Mythology References, Origin Story, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HxxneyBee/pseuds/HxxneyBee
Summary: A deeper look into the popular webcomic Lore Olympus created by Rachel Smythe. I will be discussing my opinions with the help of friends and the community alike to assess Lore Olympus' themes, characters and story.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Demeter & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	A Deeper Look Into Lore Olympus - Analysis And Discussion

* * *

Hello everyone my name is Honey and I am going to discussing Lore Olympus and the various topics inside of the Webcomic.   
If you do not know already, Lore Olympus is a modern retelling of the kidnapping of Persephone told by Rachel Smythe. You can read Lore Olympus on WEBTOON and support Rachel on her Patreon and keep up with her on instagram and twitter @usedbandaid. This analysis will include spoilers so be careful!  
Grab a coffee, tea or pomegranate soda and sit back as I try and discuss the topic I have chosen today, how sexuality is shown in Lore Olympus.

* * *

  
Today I am going to be discussing the topic of sexuality in Lore Olympus. This does touch on the rape of Persephone and of course the adult topic of sexual relationships. Throughout this discussion I will be pinpointing four distinct moments in the webcomic, Minthe and Hades 'sex scene' in episode eight, Eros and Pysche in episode 15, Apollo raping Persephone in episode 27 and the elevator scene between Minthe and Hades in episode 71 and finally the fates tape, it may not be a sexual part but it holds something very important.  
Where these sound like quite random moments all will be revealed. But first I want to discuss probably the most important part of all of this first and that is how Hades frequents this list quite often with Minthe. I do believe that scenes like this with Minthe and Hades establishes the theme of their relationship and how sex is quite prominent in it. To make it very clear, I'm not saying that it is a bad thing that they are both very sexually involved and I am definitely not saying that either Minthe or Hades reflect badly on this. It's more to do with their relationship and how important it is to them. Overall, where sex can be seen for pleasure it also reflects carefully on intimacy and love. Which I believe, in Hades case is what he seeks. We already know that Hades lives a very lonely lifestyle that lacks intimacy and that his childhood doesn't exactly help with it either. Another important point to remember about this is that unlike his brothers, Hades is not a 'scoundrel', he is a genuine gentleman that respects the women in his life. So I do believe that being in a relationship with Minthe makes it easier for him to seek intimacy in their sex life. Now this is actually really strange to bring up because I do believe that the reason that Hades is so bashful and innocently crushing on Persephone is because he doesn't exactly have or more so respect the sexual feelings he has for her, because the intimacy is already there. He feels close to her already and feels in some ways good enough.  
Well, what about Minthe? It's hard to analyse Minthe considering we don't exactly know a lot about her past. But from the look of it she is not opposing a sexual relationship with Hades. The very interesting thing I noticed whilst reading Lore Olympus is the fact that every time the two of them are about to instigate that situation it is fuelled by jealously or in a very toxic way. For example, the very first time we properly see Minthe and Hades together she straight out calls Hades a 'real piece of shit' and tears are even visible from Hades. And in another situation is the elevator in episode 71.  
I would just like to clarify, I completely saw that as those two getting it on. You may disagree, but from the way that they were dressing and fixing themselves up? It looked a lot like it. I may be wrong though so aha!   
This was triggered by Minthes jealously of Persephone. However instigated from Hades. Buuut it was because it was about Persephone. Doesn't that sound a little sketchy to you? I'm not saying that Hades is at all using Minthe because he isnt able to sleep with Persephone. But both situations show that it is driven in a very toxic why. Both jealousy and insulting can come out in a very extreme and passionate way. I do believe that the way that this is so raw and evident shows the somewhat passionate emotional drive they have for eachother. A quick shout out to AdelaideBlood and their fic Welcome Home, Soldier on Archive Of Our Own which contains the idea of Aphrodite trying to solve conflictions with sex. It gave me a different view and very much gave my comparisons to Hades and Minthe. Check them out! They're an amazing writer, the link is in my notes.

Next I want to talk about one of my absolute favourite moments from Lore Olympus. Pysche and Eros! Possibly one of my favourite ships, simply due to the lovely relationship between the two and the mention of the myth, which as a mythology buff I really appreciate! Of course in episode 15 we see the development between Eros and Pysche's relationship as she comes into his room and they eventually end up sleeping together. I adore the intimacy and taste of this scene. You can really see the absolute love and care that Eros has to Pysche. I think the most important part of this episode and the ones previous is the reaction Eros gains from Pysche. Of course, Eros is the god of love but it's almost as if when it came to Pysche it was foreign to him. Which ultimately is a very key aspect as to why the scene between the two is driven purely out of love. It is the first time in Lore Olympus we see a couple have that moment and it being consensual and out of love. I think this is a wonderful choice given by Rachel as it is involving Eros. I think it really represents and separates the view on Eros being involved with sex as a shallow thing, it gives it a very deeper meaning between the two and that to me is incredibly beautiful.

On another side of it, there is the moment between Apollo and Persphone. I feel a little bit like this is very hard to give a two sided view on this. It's funny really, with every other 'antagonist' in Lore Olympus there is somewhat redeemable or reasons as to why or what they did. But with Apollo, I cannot see a single reason as to why he was driven to it. I do like the fact that it was shown in a way that he thought it was owed to him. I think that is a very interesting topic in itself, the idea of owning someone sex. In Apollo's eyes it was because Persephone was nice and flirting with him which adds to a larger discussion of consent.  
I cannot and will never agree with anyone when they say that flirting or saying yes to sex and then saying no is consent. Consent is vitally important in a sexual relationship and without it, it is rape. No going around it.  
I think the focus that I want to take is on Demeter. This may sound weird but I want everyone to remember how Eros was the one who had to tell Persephone what Apollo did was wrong. For such a protective mother, the conversation of consent must have not been very well taught. I believe she did not mention it to Kore at all. As part of Demeters protective behaviour I feel like the idea of talking about anything that involves sex is out of bounds, which in some eyes is okay but of course it landed Persephone in a really awful situation. The fact that Persephone doesn't understand consent can contribute to the idea that Demeter had complete control over her. Of course she never needed to say anything, no man would touch her if she had anything to do with it.  
As for Apollo, I really don't know how to justify or give reasoning to his behaviour. I do believe his belief that she in some ways owed him sex is to do with toxic masculinity. And no— I am not a man hating feminist I swear! I believe of course that rape and consent goes both ways for men and women. In both cases it is equally disgusting and completely wrong. However if we take a look at the gods in Lore Olympus, particularly Zeus in this example, we see the idea of dominance over women. This can be applicable in real life too, the idea of men having sex is greatly celebrated in peers and even pressured. Having that relationship with a partner can contribute to his masculinity. This may in some way have led Apollo to believe he had a way to justify what he did.   
In other ways I do believe that this way of thinking is really effects his way of thinking, I believe he genuinely believes what he did wasn't wrong. Shown many times where he is almost in denial of what he did being wrong. He cannot grasp the idea of Persephone hating that night because he served her, he 'overwhelmed' her.   
An interesting perspective I was given was when I first read it. My girlfriend at the time had brought up the idea that actually Apollo is incredibly narcissistic. And I can completely see that, although I truly believe that in itself can be a sign of insecurity.  
_**I do not at all want this to read as me giving any justification to Apollo's actions. I think what he did was wrong and Rachel addressed this in a very mature and sensitive way. What Apollo did should reap consequences and never should be excused.**_  
_**I am not justifying neither excusing his actions just more reading into why he took those actions to begin with.**_

To not end on such a heavy subject, I finally want to express my opinions on Hades particularly. Nothing made me happier than the moment in the pool and in the tape where she was literally naked.   
Even under the influence of alcohol I adore the fact that Hades never once took advantage of her, he simply just admired her and wanted to know as much of her as he could. Another moment I know people are probably going to challenge me on is when Persephone dropped her coat and he said that he was down. First off, that made me laugh. Took me a moment but totally made me chuckle! Secondly, a thing to consider is that Persphone was drunk the night before and Hades didn't do a thing to her. Showing that actually Hades has a lot of respect for women and consent which I do believe will be amazing for Persephones recovery from Apollo.

That is all I have time for today. I would like to say thank you to a friend of mine, Kylah who helped with a couple of points I brought up today and possibly will be bringing up next time.  
I may be analysing the difference and consequence of Lore Olympus Apollo and greek mythology Apollo next time.  
Thank you for reading, I would love to hear feedback.  
Honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Please do comment feedback I am so pumped to see what people think of this little idea I had!  
> The wonderful fanfiction referenced -  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903241


End file.
